2 Youko's Together Are Dangerous
by Sinner Raeon
Summary: A new demon is in town. She claims to know Kurama and finds herself in deeper trouble with every moment.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer dude: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and least of all I don't own Kurama *cries* but I do own the mysterious girl.

Kairi: Enjoy guys. It is my first fic on this website, but not the first I've written. Cya.

Prologue~

It was a dark and gloomy night. For the 5 spirit detectives, it was an average night of evil demon hunting. They were just going their own ways, when another demon passed them. Weirdly enough, only Kurama sensed this. He turned and saw a shadowy figure standing in the rain with a back turned on him. The person was wearing a crimson cloak.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Kurama."

"A girl…" He whispered.

She removed her hood and turned around. She had blue hair and crimson eyes. She was slim with a medium complexion. She had a priceless sword at her side. A scar appeared on her forehead. His looked at her wide eyed.

"I've seen you before." He said, walking closer. She felt a little threatened and backed away. She tripped over something and hurt her wrist. He helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but my wrist is aching."

"Here, let me take a look…," He said taking her wrist. She twitched. "It's fractured."

"Oh….That's a problem."

"Come to my place and I'll see what I can do."

She went with him. She looked around at all the trophies and medals he had. She was amazed at him having so many. He also had plenty of roses. She picked one up and blinked. She twisted around and it became a whip. He was walking in, she quickly twisted her hand and it was a rose again. He had only seen it for a second. Then he knew she wasn't human. She was Youko, a ghost fox, and just like him, she had a human form.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer dude: You know the drill. She doesn't own anyone but Kisane.

Kairi: If you are enjoying my fic, let me know by emailing me at kael_fierce_dragon_assassin@hotmail.com. I'll be glad to hear on any comments, suggestions or complaints.

Chapter 1 ~ Beginning

 "So are you going to tell me your name?" He said, finishing bandaging her wrist.

"My name is…uh…do I have to?"

"Would you rather I call you girl?"

"No. Kisane Akuryou."

"A pretty name to match its owner."

She blushed deep red and looked down.

"Uh, thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in a few days."

"I know how it feels." He said, starting to cook their dinner.

"You know what I am, don't you?"

"Youko. A ghost fox. Like me."

"Yes. Like….you…" She said, standing up and walking a little closer. She leaned against the bench. He looked into her eyes. They were lifeless, full of pain and terror. He served the food and they ate in silence. After dinner he handed her a glass of water. She drank it almost instantly. 

"Would you like a shower? If you do, feel free. It's just down the hall."

"Thanks." She replied, as she placed the glass on the bench. She staggered down the hall. He looked at her and smiled. She first took of her sword. She gazed at it, then put down. She got undressed and had a shower. One thing she wouldn't show him was the wound on her shoulder. It was a painful shower, but at least she was clean. She walked out in a towel and looked at Kurama a second, then she fell into darkness. He had only just caught her. He carried her to his bed and placed her there. He made sure she was comfortable. Because he was worried about her, he slept on the floor, next to the bed. Kurama woke up to hear a scream. He checked on Kisane. She was tossing and turning. He looked anxious and walks into the bathroom. He got a hand towel, wet it and folded it. He proceeded back and placed the wet towel on her forehead. He held her down until she stopped squirming. What he didn't see was the scar on her forehead was emanating a soft silver glow. He had faintly remembered he had sworn to protect someone that looked like her. But she had disappeared. He had searched with no avail. He knelt beside he and took hold of one of her hands. Soon he went back to sleep, his head covering the hand he was holding. The hours passed fairly fast and the soft drizzle had diminished. Kisane opened her eyes slowly. She removed the towel with her free hand. Her head tilted up and looked to Kurama. She sat up and tried to free her hand. She smiled at his stubbornness and laid back down looking at the roof. There was a knock at the door. Her eyes narrowed in he door's direction. Kurama woke up and looked at Kisane.

"So are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"Well, I've got to get the door. If you need clothes, there should be something that fits." He said, walking to the front door. He opened it and blinked.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here….this early?"

"Botan has set a meeting. Plus, you're going to be late for school." He said, then Kisane walked out in a pair of Kurama's jeans and a baggy shirt. Black jeans and red shirt.

"You haven't been doing something without telling us?"

"No, I haven't. She's a friend."

"Sure…."

"I mean….a Youko!"

"Oh. So now we have another Fox. Great…"

"Actually, I don't think she'll be as much trouble as me. But, we need to sign her up to school. So I can keep an eye on her. By the way, her name is Kisane Akuryou."

"Sure. I'll get Botan on it."

"Thanks man."

"Uh….what is school?"

"Aw man. Botan is not gonna be happy."

"Hiei will calm her down. You know where Youko learn martial arts."

"Yeah…"

"It's like that, but different type of learning."

"Right…"

"Well, see ya Kurama. We can't be late now." He said, running down the street. Kurama was ready in the matter of 5 minutes. He took Kisane to the mall to get school equipment. Then they both ran to school. They did have to fight a few thugs on the way. Kurama insisted Kisane stay out of it. But a few of the idiots got past Kurama. Kisane swiftly  spun around, flipped and hit a pressure point on the neck. They were out cold. When they did get to school, Kisane was holding her shoulder. Kurama looked back at her. He took her hand and walked to class.

"Class. This is Kisane Akuryou. She will now tell you about herself."

She had never been so nervous in her life.

"I am from Sapporo. I was top of my class for martial arts, fencing and endurance racing. I enjoy the occasional challenge and horse-riding. I don't suppose I'll get to snowboard here. That's all I can think of."

"Ok, you can sit next to Kurama and Hiei."

"Not much trouble hey?" Yusuke growled.

"I didn't know."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer dude: Stuff, I'm leaving. She doesn't own me, or any Yu Yu Hakusho character.

Chapter 2 ~ The Meeting

Kisane was sitting on a high branch looking over the school. She frowned looking up at the roof.

"Ok. First Koenma has a new assignment. The first part has already been completed. Kisane. Second, we have to find one of those assassin demons. They've been sent to kill her. Why, I don't know."

"Suppose we should find out why first." Keiko said.

"Kurama, she stays at you house. She is officially your responsibility."

"But…Fine." He said, walking off. He didn't mind looking after her. He just didn't tell the others.

An arrow shot past and only just missed her. She narrowed her eyes and growled. Another arrow flew past and she slipped and collided with a few branches and landed with a thud. A handful more and she was pinned to the tree. Kurama was turning the corner and saw the man jumping down towards the tree. Then he saw Kisane. ~Oh shit~ The man pulled out a sword and pointed it at her. Kurama ran and tackled him. He tore off all the arrows except one. It was lodged in her arm. Seeing that he wouldn't do it, she ripped it out. She clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream. The man, seeing more people arrive, vanished. She stood up and lent against the tree. Her arm was pouring with blood. Kurama ripped a length of material off his shirt and applied it around the wound.

"You shouldn't have jerked it out like that."

"I'll live." She said, bitterly. He picked her up. She looked at him surprised. He nodded to the others and took Kisane to the doctor. He stitched her arm and used proper bandaging. Kurama looked relieved. The got back to school an hour later. Kurama had never skipped school.

"Where were you two?" The principle roared.

"I was sitting on a tree branch and slipped. A loose branch was lodged in my arm. Kurama took me to the doctor downtown, after I ripped it out."

"Ok. Am I meant to believe that?"

She removed the bandage and showed him the stitches. He gulped and looked down. Kurama put it back on.

"I'm sorry. It won't be recorded. Now go back to class."

"Thank you sir. Come on Kisane." He said, leading her.

He stopped outside the room.

"You were going to take all the blame, weren't you?"

"It was my fault. If I hadn't pulled it out, it woudn't have been as bad. Plus, I can't let someone I like be blamed for something he didn't do."

He blushed and looked at her.

"Damn. This had to happen before fencing class."

"Well, Hiei will be pleased he won't have competition."

"I'm still doing it."

"Ok, But tell me if you feel weak and I'll take you home."

"Sure."

They entered the room. Hiei smirked. Kisane picked up a fencing sword. Hiei walks over to her. Their duel lasted the whole lesson. The class surrounded them. Hiei only just won. She was too tired to go on. Keiko and Botan held her up.

"Good duel Hiei."

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a rematch when I feel better."

"Sure."

After school, Kurama took Kisane shopping for clothes. He didn't care how much he spent on her, because her liked her. He just didn't show it in front of the boys. He left her in the dress shop while he went and bought something special for her. He went to see how she was going. His mouth dropped when he saw her in a backless, metallic blue dress. He bought her 2 dresses, 3 shirts, a red, white and yellow. Also 2 skirts, 2 jeans, pajamas and 3 bikini sets. They also had dinner out. When they got home, they were ready to go to bed. Kisane had her shower first. Once Kurama had finished, he reapplied the bandage on her arm. He pulled out another mattress and laid on it. She got the bed. She laid on the same side of the bed that the mattress was on.

"So, do you have anyone in your life?" He asked, looking at her. He rested his arms behind his head.

"Me. Kisane Akuryou. Yeah right."

"Heh. Well then, would you be the person in my life?"

She blinked rather shocked and bent down face to face. She kissed him softly and broke away looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled and nodded. Then she slipped off the bed and landed on him.

"Uh, uh, uh."

He kissed her passionately. Then she got back up on the bed.

"Kisane, I want you to have this." He said, handing her a box. She opened it and her eyes shimmered.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Kurama." She said, he helped her put the necklace on. It had a rose with a ruby and a sapphire. 

"You're welcome. It looks good on you." He said, and then they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer dude: I am having a lack of mental concentration because Kairi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kairi: Don't rube it in. Well, as I always say, enjoy and review soon.

Chapter 3 ~ the school knows all!

Kisane woke up to a smell she knew all to well. Bacon. Eggs. She got up and brushed her hair. She put it in a ponytail. She walked out to the kitchen.

"You know, if you put oregano with the bacon, it gives it a bit of spice."

"Good idea."

She yawned and stretched. She sat on a stool and watched him. Suddenly, she remembered something and rushed to the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"HOMEWORK!"

"Forgot about that."

She ran back in and raced through it. She sighed, a little relaxed, then looked at him. She ran back and forth once more and rushed through his work. While they ate breakfast, he checked over her work. He blinked. She glanced up at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. It's all correct. Only other person in our class to do that is me."

"So what. Now you have an intellectual challenge just like Hiei with his swords."

"I guess." He said, smirking.

They got dressed and walked to school. Again, a gang of idiots dared to attack them. The men didn't stand a chance. When they arrived at school, they were greeted by Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. All through the classes they were questioned by the 6 friends. At lunch, Kisane was sitting in the tree again. She needed some time alone to think. She rubbed her aching arm.

"So…..What is happening? Are you two together?"

"KEIKO!"

Kurama smirked as he looked at Keiko.

"Yes."

"WHAT!!" Everyone said, in unison.

"Now, I have to go get her." He said, walking off.

She jumped down and started walking towards where Kurama sat, when she was surrounded by a different gang. She dropped into a fighting stance.

"Hey pretty lady. What are you doing here alone?"

"Unlike you, thinking." She said, sarcastically.

"WHY YOU!!" He said, lunging at her. She bent down, causing him to lose balance and uppercut him. The rest just started to attack her. Kurama was watching from behind the tree. She closed her eyes and with speed that normal untrained humans would never be able to trace, she knocked them all out. She dusted off her hands and walked over to Yusuke and the others. Kurama followed in shock. She really didn't need their protection. But if she screwed up one move, she would be venerable long enough to be killed. He decided he would protect her regardless. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and smiled.

"It's true. I so gotta tell the others." Said Keiko, running to her other friends. Kisane blinked and sighed.

"The whole school is gonna know." She said, hitting her head.

"I wouldn't worry. You'll only get swamped by jealous girls with crushes on him." Said Yusuke, laughing.

"Oh, is that all. And here I thought I would be brutally murdered."

"Here they come!"

"Oh great… It's attack of the jealous lovers."

She sat there unmoving. Kurama stood up and walked over to the girls. He was swamped by them and blinked. Kisane sighed and walked over to him. She picked up, threw, punched off and kicked off the girls.

"Kurama, honey, are you ok?" She said, mockingly to the girls and threw him over her shoulder and walked back to the group.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Now I must sleep." She said, resting her head on his lap. She fell asleep, then the bell rang.

"I curse this school."

They only had 2 classes left. Maths, which was totally boring. Kisane slept all lesson. Botan tried to wake her. The next bell woke her. She had computer class. Kurama was worried about leaving her alone. She reassured him that she would be fine. Half way through the lesson, the power went out. Kisane could see in the dark no problem. She hide under a desk, watching the mysterious person looking for her. When the demon turned away, she jumped up into the airvent and jumped outside. She crouched on the roof. She saw Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei scouting the grounds. Something grabbed her from behind and she turned.

"I'm not going back."

"Oh, but my dear Kisane. You Will." He said, laughing. Kurama looked up on the roof and witnessed her struggling. He was about to jump up, when she shook her head. There was a flash of silver light and she became her true self. She was prettier than he thought.

"You've grown stronger!"

"That the last thing you'll ever say." She said, attacking.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer dude: I've totally given up all hope of Kairi buying the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kairi: don't remind me.

Chapter 4 ~ Return

She was falling. The last attack allowed the demon to strike her and then he died. Kuwabara was the closest and caught her.

"Nice catch. She did say she was tired."

All the lights went back on.

"We better get outta here."

"No. I can wake her up."

He handed Kisane over to Hiei. He closed his eyes and she radiated red. She opened her eyes and looked at Hiei.

"Why?"

"Can't let Kurama grieve over you now, can I?"

"Suppose not."

"Who was that?"

"No one. He won't bother us again. I hope."

"Who is after you?" He asked, applying force in his voice.

"All I'll say is that he used me as a weapon."

"Let's go back to class. Kisane, you better change."

"Yeah. Ok, see ya."

Her aura covered her and was once again a human. They went back to class for the last half hour. Kisane couldn't believe how easy coding was. She was, after all, a thief and an assassin. A highly paid one.

"Botan. I want you to look up Kisane's past in the spirit world. I want to know who she worked for."

Kisane didn't walk with Kurama that day. She put on her cloak and went searching for a job. She got a job after school on Tuesdays. It was at the pet shop. She was walking towards the apartment, when she sensed someone following her. She stopped walking.

"Come out you sniveling coward."

"Kisane, the master has need of you."

"Get your demon ass back in the demon world and tell him I'll be back soon."

"Good."

Kurama was watching her out the window. He saw her fist tense behind her back. She subconsciously walked in and dropped on the couch. It was finally the weekend. She would have fallen asleep if a certain pain wasn't stabbing at her. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at the floor.

"I'm going back. I have too."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to return so soon. We have all promised to protect you."

She twitched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I won't let you and the others die for me."

"Who said we'd die?" He said, wiping the tears away. She stood up and walked to the bedroom. She grabbed the sword and hilt and put it on. He merely picked up a rose. She also put on a piece of jewellery that went around her forehead. An emerald in the shape of a tear draped down. She walked out and looked at Kurama. They went and got everyone. Botan told them it would take a few hours to get to the demon world from the spirit world. So on the way, Kisane fell asleep against Kurama. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and also slept. Yusuke was playing a game of cards against Keiko. Keiko came cause she could heal. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina. And even though Hiei was preoccupied by Botan kissing him, he kept looking at Yukina. It was Koenma's private jet. Fairly comfortable. Keiko put a blanket over Kurama and Kisane. After 5 hours, they were at their destination. Kurama woke Kisane. She yawned and stood up. She looked at Kurama. She took his hand and put a ring on his middle finger. A special ring. One that reacted to her energy signature. When it was activated, it glowed when it was close to her. He hugged her and walked out holding her hand. Feeling less at home as humans, they transformed to their true form. Kisane gulped and looked around.

"I have to tell you something Kurama. Incase I never see you again."

"Yes."

"I love you and always will."

"I love you too."

They kissed, and then everyone headed towards the big, ugly, chilling castle. She shivered as she entered through the gates.

"Just allow me to get equipped."

She put on one of those ear to mouth microphones,(just like Thomas Schubaltz off of Zoids Chaotic Century) and activated the camera on her tiara. She also wore a laser bracelet. While walking through the castle, she pointed out all the traps. They finally entered the throne room. All the girls, except Kisane, were squeamish. The boys had their serious faces on. Kisane shuddered as she walked to the 'master'. She bowed and removed her hood.

"Nice to see you Kisane. And you've brought friends."

"Master Kinas. You have need of me.?"  
"KINAS…"

"Kurama. How nice of you to join us. Kisane. My dear. Don't you think you should tell them the truth?"

She turned around, her head bowed in shame. Kurama walked up to her, but she pushed him away.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer dude: Speak to the hand, because the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho won't listen.

Kairi: Remind me to kill him when this fic is over.

Chapter 5 ~ The Truth

"I never knew my parents. They were killed by Kinas' henchmen. They were the rich type of Youko. After everyone I knew and loved had been killed, I ran away. I was only, as humans would say, 5 at the time. Plus, on my 8th birthday, I was found by Kinas' men and brought to him. I already had become one of the best thief/assassins at the time. He brought me up. Then I heard of Kurama's disappearance a year ago. So I ran away. I had escaped to the human world. And a few months later, I was found by Kinas' best man. He injured me severely, but I got away. Then I met up with you guys."

One of Kinas' men hit her in the back of her knees with the flat part of a sword and she collapsed to her hands and knees. 

"Before I decided to run away, I was given a mission. This is why I ran away. It was to slay you, my friends. I couldn't do it. And that's why I was going to leave before you knew."

She was beat across the shoulder blades by the same sword and fell flat.

"I'm sorry Kurama. Sorry I lied. Sorry I fell in love in the process. Sorry for you even meeting me."

Kurama was infuriated. Not with Kisane, but with what and who was doing this to her. He walked over to her and picked her up. She was barely conscious.

"Well, I'm not sorry." He said, walking towards the door.

"Don't move. If you stand anywhere near the door, we'll fall through a trap door. He won't let me leave again."

She spat out blood and motioned Kurama to only help her stand.

"Now Kisane. There is a trap you don't know about. I wanted you either to pledge allegiance to me or die."

Her eyes light up. With fire.

"Never. I'd rather die."

Kurama looked surprised. She pushed them away, as Kinas hit a switch and she fell into a deep hole. Kurama jumped after her. The others started fighting. Kurama caught up and placed Kisane above him. He smiled and kissed her. Then all was black for him. Kisane blinked and shook him. He was breathing, just not moving. Only one other time in her life had she cried, but nothing like this. She then heard noises all around.

"You're not getting him. If it's the last thing I do."

She pulled out her sword and fought the demons 3-1. There were at least 25 of them. By the time Kurama awoke, there were only 10 left, but Kisane couldn't move anymore. It hurt too much. Kurama pulled out his rose, it became a whip and he took down the others. Kurama observed her. She had cuts and bruises all over. He stood up and walked over to her. She pinned him down, thinking he was another foe. She collapsed into him when she saw he was ok. They laid there a minute. She got up and picked up her sword and cleaned it. He stood there, then kissed her cheek. She felt a little better. They both made their way back to the throne room. She entered a different room first. She handed him a small vile and took one for herself. They drank it and had their strength back. It didn't heal their wounds. They walked to the throne room door.

"You better wait here. They're probably trapped."

"I'll only wait five minutes."

"That's all it will take."

She walked in and she saw she was right. They hadn't noticed her. She snuck behind Kinas. She held her sword to him throat.

"Let them go and I'm yours."

"Fine. Men!"

They were released and looked at Kisane.

"GO!"

They left down-hearted. Kurama stared at her. He couldn't believe she was sacrificing herself for them. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled and left with the others. She then chanted a spell that no one in that room knew. Kinas was choking. She slashed his neck and he disintegrated. She then fought her way out. There was a brilliant flash of silver and the castle was destroyed. Kurama turned and dropped to his knees crying. He didn't think she would do that.

"Kisane…"

He was about to get up when another flash of light appeared right in front of him. The spell had worked. He wiped the tears away and looked at the light. The light turned into an aura and formed a body. He picked her up and they left. She woke up half way to the spirit world. She looked up at Kurama and brushed away the hair out of his eyes. She had to bring up something though.

"Is there any food around here?" She asked, and they all sweatdropped.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer dude: Nope. She don't own it. I'm not talking. I'm pissed.

Kairi: God help me. I take that back. Great god Ra help me.

Chapter 6 ~ it's not over

"How could she do this? Father. I will get her!"

"Yes brother."

"Do you agree with me Derik?"

"Why wouldn't I Galen."

They walked through the castle ruins.

Kisane doubled over in pain. A pain hat was piercing her brain. She didn't know what it meant. A month had passed and her arm hadn't healed at all. She was glad it was the holidays. She had given a rematch to Hiei. She had won. Botan, Yukina and Keiko had become good friends to her. She walked around the park. It was her favourite place to think. She made sure she was alone and seized her sword. She started practising new techniques. She was one of the swiftest Youko known. Only Youko she ever knew to defeat her was Kurama and a friend from long ago. She made her way home. A new season had crept up on her. She shivered and rushed to get inside. It wasn't much better. She turned on the heater and transformed and curled up. She fell asleep and was dreaming of becoming the best swordsman evermore. Kurama walked in with some groceries and smiled. He put the food away and placed Kisane on the couch. He put his jacket over her. He went off to cook dinner and shook her gently when it was ready. She woke and yawned. He gave her the plate and sat next to her. They both ate watching a movie. After that, they had their showers and went to bed. She curled up close and rested her head on his chest, her arm over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged his head against hers. She smiled and nibbled on his shirt. They were both slumbering before long.


End file.
